clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Deck:Double-Witch RG
Strategy * Your main target is to destroy 1, max 2 towers by Royal Giant and his supporters. It's allowed to slowly chip tower with the RGiant to sudden death. * At the beginning, wait for your opponent to deploy something, so you can counter it. If you don't have a special counter in hand, cycle to it by deploying witches/fire spirits/minions behind the tower. * When you have Royal Giant, deploy him. When the tower starts shooting at him, deploy Witch/Night Witch/Minions behind him as a support. * Although Royal Giant outranges Inferno Tower, it can be deployed close to him as a counter. In that case use lightning, which will heavily damage the tower as well as reset its damage. * When you have a strong push coming, you can deploy Royal Giant to absorb the damage while witch/minions will take care of killing the push. * NEVER attack the king tower, unless the opponent left the match. This is a deck that focuses on safe chip/mini pushes and strong defense, not massive attack. That's why it's less risky. Replacements The replacements of course wouldn't work as well as the original cards, but some can function similarly. * Royal Giant can be replaced with Giant, although he loses range. * Night Witch can be replaced with Mega Minion. * Witch can be replaced by Night Witch (???) or Ice/Electro Wizard, although it would take skeleton army to counter the P.E.K.K.A. with them. * The Skeleton Army can be replaced with Goblin Gang. * Minions can be replaced with Bats or Minion Horde, although the Horde will change the A.E.C. to more expensive. * Fire Spirits can be replaced with Ice Spirit/Zap. * Arrows can be replaced with Fireball/Zap. * Lightning can be replaced with Rocket, although it will be harder to kill support troops many tiles away from each other. Matchups The deck works well against many deck types, but not all. There are 6 levels of working against a deck: Excellent (6/6), Very Good (5/6), Good (4/6), Mediocre (3/6), Poor (2/6) and Very Poor (1/6). Chip Cycle This deck works Good against Chip Cycles, as the Miner could be easily taken down by minions/night witch, and Goblin Barrels die to Arrows for a Neutral Elixir Trade or Fire Spirits for a Positive. Although the opponent could quickly cycle back to them, so save one counter - fortunately, the cards you can cycle with often don't require these counters especially. Bridge Spam This type of decks is rarely seen these days, but the Royal Ghost could revive it, so be careful. Fortunately you have Night Witch and Lightning, so it wouldn't be a big problem to you. It works Very Good against them. Spellbait It could be a problem to you, since you have only two, maybe three swarm killers: Fire Spirits, Arrows and maybe Witch - but you probably would want to save Witch for a bigger problem. Yu should be extremely careful. However, these decks usually don't have hard counters to Royal Giant. Anyway it works Poor-ly. Spawner Decks These just can't be hard to fight now, unless you're a total noob. But your main threats to spawners are Lightning and Witch, since witch can kill spawned troops and lightning kills spawners. Although it works really Mediocre.